


Welp, Fuck

by WatermelonShips



Series: Haft Baked Ideas. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, Stampy's Lovey World, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Haft Baked Idea, I have no clue what else to tag, Minecraft Diaries AU???, Shadow Knight!Veeva Dash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonShips/pseuds/WatermelonShips
Summary: So, Mystreet happened.





	Welp, Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: ??? comment if so.  
> Also, Stampy isn’t technically a lord but Shad didn’t know what else to call him. This takes place sometime after HTT died the first time. If you liked this haft baked idea, feel free to continue it as your own!!

When he had died, Hit the Target didn’t expect to wake up in a throne room made of Nether brick or to see a man standing looking out the window with two people in red armor -guards? - standing by his side. Target was about to stand up just when he noticed the shackles on his legs and arms. When he had moved the two people looked at him. A man with blue eyes and a woman with green eyes with red hair poking out of her helmet.  

“Sir.” The man said, his voice cold and smooth. “He is awake.” 

The man turned around, a man that had dark hair and eyes. He was dressed in red and black armor. A kind of armor that Target hasn’t seen any before. Target took note of the red veins coming from his eyes. The man let out a laugh, cold and cruel. 

“Gene, Veeva you are dismissed,” The man said, his voice deep and colder and crueler than his laugh. The two people –Gene and Veeva- bowed slighting and walked out of the room. The man turned his attention to Target and walked towards him. He knelled in front of Target. 

The man looked familiar, but Target couldn’t figure out why. 

The man tilted his head slightly, “I am Shad... Shad the Destroyer, I am the Shadow King.” 

Target straightened up, tensed. He had learned of Divine Warriors –Irene the Matron, Enki the Keeper, Esmund the Protector, Menphia the Fury, Kul’Zak the Wanderer, and... Shad the Destroyer- and of the War in school, but Target allows thought they were myths, legends, ancient folktales! But knelling in front of him was a divine God, someone who was responsible for Shadow Knights and someone who nearly destroyed the world and pledged it into darkness. 

Target could only nod his head. 

“Hit the Target, I have been observing you. Watching you lose the fight against the lord of Lovely World.” Shad the Destroyer continued, “The lord that seems to be a descendant of _her_. I can help you but to do that you need to pledge your loyalty to me by becoming a Shadow Knight” 

“Give me time to think about it.” Target managed to stumble out. 

Shad frowned and stood up. Shad made his way back over to the window. “Well, it’s not like you had a choice anyways.” 

“ _What_?” 

“Guards take Hit the Target to his cell and start his transformation.”


End file.
